


Seasons in the Sun

by waferchoco



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and the Things We Hold Onto [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Non-Idol AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferchoco/pseuds/waferchoco
Summary: Wonwoo figured the summer heat might not be so bad if he could see such a wide smile plastered on Soonyoung's face. If.





	Seasons in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is written on a whim, I guess I just love them so much.

Wonwoo knew too well how much Soonyoung _loved_ summer.

He knew how much the latter loved the smell of the sea. How much he loved the feel of sea breeze sweeping his face. How much he loved swimming to the cold seawater. How much he loved the taste of strawberry popsicle they usually had while walking along the seashore, as well as the taste of watermelon they ate while taking a nap in front of the noisy electric fan in the cottage of Junhui's relatives. Also the sparks of the fireworks they bought in the night market, the one that got them scolded because it _almost_ burned Jihoon's manga.

(Until now, he still didn't know how Jihoon ended up bringing that book along when they played with the fireworks, though. Wonwoo only chuckled at that time, because Soonyoung burst into laughs and didn't seem at the least bit of guilty anyways.)

Wonwoo, on the other hand, wasn't much a summer person. He would choose to bury himself in his bed, spending his holiday with tons of unread novel books, over strolling outside under the sunny sky. He loved spending all-nighters playing his PS Vita, trying the new games Seungcheol-hyung just told which he bought online, again, because he's just too lazy to move for even an inch outside his dorm room. He loved the feeling of not having to wake up early because he didn't have any class to attend—until Soonyoung barged in his room, dropping him a lunch box since the older knew he wouldn't bother to get it himself because he's such a sloth.

Not to mention he loved the feeling of being taken care of by the other too.

As much as he loved hugging his pillows in his air-conditioned room, he didn't mind having Soonyoung circled his arm around his shoulders, dragging him to whichever agenda he was going to: A dance session with little Chanie, for example. Or a trip to the aquarium with Hansol. Or a meaningless card game session with Seokmin in McDonald's.

And of course, their so-called annual beach trip with Junhui and Jihoon.

On other days, he would join Soonyoung playing some random beach volleyball (forced to join, if he might add), but today he got to settle with just seeing the other from afar. He opted to sit under the shade of the umbrella, next to Jihoon who covered his eyes with a straw hat, seem like trying to take a nap but to no avail. Not so far from their picnic spot, Junhui played throw and catch with Soonyoung.

It's been quite long since the last time Soonyoung _actually_ smiled, so he was relieved when their best friends suggested having the beach trip earlier than usual. The sun in June was indeed a lot hotter than it was in August, the month they usually had their vacation, but everyone seemed to enjoy it nevertheless.

And what mattered the most: Soonyoung laughed again.

He figured the heat might not be so bad if he could see such a wide smile plastered on Soonyoung's face.

Everyone got the impression that Soonyoung was a cheerful person, but Wonwoo had always known better. It's actually effortless to notice that he was down, but he always tried to wash away the blues by faking laughs, convincing himself that 'this too shall pass'.

" _Damn it_ , Soonyoung. You don't know how much I want to be by your side," he blurted as he wiped traces of tears with the back of his hand, "you don't know how much I love you."

_Thud_.

The rubber beach ball hit Soonyoung's chest as the boy turned his head around, staring blankly to Wonwoo's direction.

"What happened?" Junhui asked when he saw his friend didn't move for quite a while. He walked closer as he collected the ball before it rolled into the water. "Soonie?"

"N-nothing!" He shouted from his back, eyes still scanning somewhere near their umbrella.

_Crap_.

Wonwoo knew Soonyoung never stuttered. And he knew so did Jihoon, because at that time, the little guy already stopped trying to shut his eyes. He threw away his straw hat and walked fast to their friends.

"Soonyoung, what's wrong?"

If he heard the vague sound of Soonyoung sniffling, Wonwoo pretended he didn't notice.

"You heard Wonwoo's voice _again_ , don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please hit me up at twitter acc @waferchoco94 or my cc!


End file.
